1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to crop processing machines, in particular, haymaking machines for processing mown grass.
2. Description of the Related Art
A haymaking machine is known from EP B1 0 857 413, the contents of which are incorporated herewith by reference in their entirety. This device is provided with a cross beam in which an upwardly orientated axis is included for supporting a rotatable processing member, each of the ends of the crossbeam being provided with a supporting device. Each supporting device comprises two wheels, one at each end of a balance arm. During operation, a cylinder is operated in such a way that the two wheels of a supporting device support the haymaking machine. For transport, an operating cylinder is operated in such a way that one wheel of each supporting device is lifted, as a result of which the balance arms will assume an oblique position. Although this device generally functions properly, the clearance between the rotor, the processing member, and the ground during transport leaves room for improvement. The oblique position of the balance arm is limited owing to the fact that, in case of a too oblique position of the balance arm, the wheel at the lifted end of the balance arm could interfere with the rotor.
There is thus a need to provide an alternative device, which provides improved clearance between the ground and the rotor during transport of the haymaking machine.